A Touch of Evil
by Zetsusoku
Summary: Sakura quitte Konoha à contre cœur, pour retrouver le bonheur, bonheur factice depuis le départ de Sasuke. Naruto à toujours les mêmes objectifs, bien qu'à présent Sakura ai conscience qu'ils soient irréalisables. Les siens le seront peut-être un peu plus ? Du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait. Jusqu'au jour où elle est ramener de force, à une raison qui n'est pas la sienne.
1. Prologue

Premier chapitre ! Enfin non c'est juste un prologue en fait. Très court je conçois mais les autres chapitres sont un peu plus long. Je n'ai pas pour habitudes de faire des chapitres longs, en plus de ça je poste très irrégulièrement mais alors très très très.

* * *

Sakura courrait à travers les bois entourant le village caché de Konoha. Elle devait _le _retrouver. Après ce qu'elle avait apprit elle devait lui expliquer. Peut-être qu'une fois ensemble elle pourrait être heureuse avec _lui_. _Il_ était la dernière personne à qui elle pouvait faire confiance. Tsunade lui avait menti. Mais Sakura se refusait de le croire, elle avait trop d'estime pour son ex-Senseï, alors elle se disait qu'elle ne devait pas être au courant. Oui c'est cela, elle n'en savait rien.

A présent elle était une déserteuse. Elle souffrait d'avoir laissé tout ceux auxquels elle tenait. Mais elle ne pouvait plus vivre dans le mensonge. Elle mentait à tout ses amis, Naruto, Ino, Hinata... Même à ses Senseï, Kakashi, Yamato, Tsunade. Et ça, elle en pouvait plus. Elle mentait sur ce qu'elle était, sur ce qu'elle savait...

Il y a quelque mois déjà, Sakura avait découvert qu'elle avait des ''visions'' pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'une nuit elle avait rêvé qu'elle s'infiltrait dans la salle des archives. Elle avait été totalement obnubilée par ce rêve qu'une nuit elle y était allée, dans la salle des archives. C'est là qu'elle avait découvert qui elle était réellement. Aujourd'hui elle voyait les choses autrement mais elle comprenait toujours pas _leurs_ motivations et pourquoi _il _avait été _les _rejoindre.

Ce qu'elle savait par contre c'est qu'elle ferait tout pour _les _rejoindre. De plus, elle savait où _ils _se trouvaient, elle _les_ avait ''vu''. Maintenant elle était à _leur_ recherche.

Sakura était partie en pleine nuit avec seulement un sac comportant quelques affaires et ses armes, sans rien dire à personne. De toute façon ils s'en rendraient vite compte. Sakura ne voulait pas être jugée, elle voulait retrouver le bonheur qui s'était effondré au départ de Sasuke pour rejoindre Orochimaru puis celui de Naruto avec Jiraya. Certes Naruto était revenu mais il l'avait laissé, seule, et elle n'avait pas supporté cette solitude. Et puis Sasuke avait soit disant tué Orochimaru et s'était formé une équipe pour tuer son frère mais ça, elle s'en fichait éperdument, Sakura ne l'aimait plus et il faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa vie. Au final, Sasuke était devenu un modèle pour elle, sauf que lui, il voulait tuer son frère et elle, voulait retrouver le sien.

* * *

Alors alors, des review ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà le premier chapitre cette fois. J'ai bien conscience que le prologue était vraiment très court même pas d'histoire ni rien, alors voilà ici le décor se met en place.

* * *

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés et Sakura était toujours aussi seule. Elle ne _les _avait pas encore retrouvé mais elle se reprochait. Elle pouvait _le_ sentir, les liens du sang l'appelait corps et âme.

Ces quelques jours avaient été éprouvant. Plus elle se rapprochait d'Ame, plus les brigands se faisaient présents, tout comme la pluie à vrai dire. Plus elle se rapprochait d'Ame, plus elle se sentait forte et était intimement convaincue qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Sakura s'en voulait toujours autant pour ses amis mais elle avait fait son choix.

Quelques heures plus tard,Sakura se trouvait devant les grandes portes de l'entré Est d'Ame. Les gardes de le porte étaient fort peu sympathiques et Sakura s'impatientait. Elle avait pris soin de cacher son bandeau frontale dans son sac et était entièrement recouverte d'une cape blanche.

Après quelques minutes inutiles d'interrogatoire. Elle se promenait enfin dans les rues d'Ame sous la pluie battante. Elle devait rejoindre la porte Ouest. Sakura avait préféré traverser le village plutôt que de le contourner, elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps.

Sakura était presque arrivé quand elle croisa un homme les cheveux blancs, un sourire carnassier sur le visage et les dents taillées en pointes. Elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais elle ne souvenait pas d'où. Elle se retourna pour le regarder de dos et c'est la qu'elle put clairement voir le sabre accroché dans son dos, c'était celui de Zabuza Momochi. Mais le garçon ,elle ne voyait toujours pas où elle l'avait vu. Peut-être dans le Bingo-Book.

Le Bingo-Book... Elle aussi elle aurait probablement son nom et sa photo dedans, elle n'était pas vraiment pressée.

XoX

Sakura ne connaissait pas la forêt d'Ame et s'était vite perdu. Elle avait été idiote de ne pas avoir consulté de carte mais à vrai dire son départ avait été légèrement précipité même si il avait été mûrement réfléchi.

Sakura décida de faire une pose d'environ une heure pour reprendre des forces, elle courait depuis longtemps et ses mollets étaient endolories. Elle les soigna avant de soupirer. Sakura ne savait pas exactement où était _leur_ planque. Elle aurait aimée pleurer, laisser couler ses larmes pour extraire toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulé. La pluie avait cessé. Elle retira sa capuche laissant voir ses cheveux roses qui lui tombaient sur les épaules.

Des bruissements attirèrent son attention et prévoyante elle se munie d'un Kunaï. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque deux membres d'Akatsuki apparurent. Elle se tenait devant Itachi Uchiwa et Kisame Hoshigaki. Finalement ce n'était pas elle qui _les _avait trouvé mais bel et bien _eux._ Sakura soupira de soulagement.

- Dieu soit loué c'est vous.

- Oui pris une dernière fois les dieux avant ta mort prochaine. lança Kisame sarcastique.

- Attend Kisame, arrêta Itachi son coéquipier qui avançait déjà en direction de la jeune fille, Sakura Haruno, que fais-tu si loin de ton village et qui plus est, seule ?

Sans répondre Sakura se dirigea vers son sac, rangea son Kunaï, sorti son bandeau frontale qu'elle avait rayé au préalable -quand elle l'eut fait elle eut l'impression de s'ouvrir le cœur- et le lança aux pieds d'Itachi et leur dit d'un ton qu'elle espérait décontracté.

- Je vous cherchais.

Itachi leva un sourcil et Kisame parti dans un rire bruyant. Ils n'avait pas l'aire de la prendre au sérieux ce qui l'énerva légèrement.

- Ne me dit pas que tu veux nous rejoindre Kunoichi ?! s'esclaffa Kisame.

- Très bien alors je ne vous le dirais pas. répondit Sakura sur un ton calme et ferme même si à l'intérieur elle était en véritable stress.

- Hey gamine, tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis ? demanda Kisame mais avant que Sakura puisse répondre Itachi annonça d'une voix froide.

- Emmenons-là à Pein.

- Quoi ?! Mais...

- Tais-toi Kisame, si elle dit vrai alors elle pourra nous servir.

Itachi se tut un moment avant de reprendre en direction de la rose.

- A vrai dire je ne comprend pas tes motivations. Tu es pourtant bien à Konoha, tu as des amis, de bons Senseï alors pourquoi avoir déserté ? Tu as tout pour être heureuse. Mais peut-être recherche tu mon frère alors dans ce cas nous ne pouvons rien faire pour toi.

- Je suis parti parce qu'il me manquait quelque chose pour être heureuse, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Itachi, je n'ai que faire de ton frère, qu'il fasse ce que bon lui semble, il dicte ses propres règles, il est mon modèle c'est tout et j'ai à mon tour décidé de m'envoler de mon nid.

- Je croyais que tu aimais mon frère ?

Je suis passé à autre chose depuis bien longtemps. Tout ce que je veux c'est _le _retrouver.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais que faire de mon frère, alors pourquoi le retrouver.

- Ce n'est pas Sasuke que je veux retrouver ! Tu n'écoutes donc rien !?

- Kisame on l'embarque. annonça Itachi en se tournant visiblement vexé.

Sakura suivit les deux membres de l'organisation Akatsuki à travers la forêt pour arriver devant une grande falaise. Itachi utilisa un jutsu et une grande brèche s'ouvrit dans la paroi. Ils eurent juste le temps d'y pénétrer qu'elle se refermait déjà. Ils déambulèrent un moment dans les couloirs éclairés par des torches se qui faisait ressortir le côté lugubre du lieu. Au bout d'un moment ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte et le cœur de Sakura se mit à battre la chamade. Elle avait peur.

Et si Akatsuki ne voulait pas d'elle ?

Peut-être la trouverait-elle trop faible ?

Et son frère, la croira-t-elle ?

La prendrait-elle pour une folle ?

Accepterait-il qu'elle s'immisce dans sa vie alors qu'il ne se sont jamais connu ?

Toutes ces questions la tourmentaient et une bouffée d'angoisse lui monta à la gorge quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Pein et Konan les deux ''chefs'' dira-t-on de l'organisation.

Pein les scruta de ses rinnegans et demanda.

- Eh bien Itachi que nous ramènes-tu là ?

- Sakura Haruno, Kunoichi de Konoha et...

- Ex-Kunoichi de Konoha. coupa la concernée.

Sur le coup elle pensa qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Tous les yeux tournés vers elle la regardaient dangereusement.

- Et elle veut nous rejoindre. reprit-il comme si de rien n'était en s'avançant vers Pein et en posant le bandeau rayé de Sakura sur son bureau.

- Vraiment ? demanda Pein inutilement puisque personne ne lui répondit, Sakura Haruno, bien sûr, la coéquipière de Kyubi.

- C'est ça. répondit effrontément Sakura qui avait l'aire d'avoir reprit un peu de confiance en elle.

- Et tu as décidé de le trahir ? N'étiez vous pas _amis_ ?

- Si, nous l'étions. Je suppose qu'il m'en voudra toute sa vie de l'avoir trahit, comme Sasuke, mais pour moi il sera toujours mon ami.

- Tu sais ce que ne voulons de lui alors pourquoi nous rejoindre ? Surtout que nous sommes des Nukenins très recherchés.

- J'aime mon village mais il fallait que je quitte Konoha pour pouvoir voler de mes propres ailes. Je ne l'avais pas compris lorsque Sasuke a déserté. Mais maintenant je comprend. Et si je veux vous rejoindre c'est pour une raison bien particulière que je n'ai pas envie d'évoquer maintenant.

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle tiendrait tête au chef d'Akatsuki elle aurait affirmé être Madara Uchiwa, mais, c'était bien ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas faible, elle voulait l'impressionner. Enfin c'est surtout _lui_ qu'elle voulait impressionner.

Pein eut un regard satisfait.

- Dis-moi Sakura Haruno t'engagerais-tu à nous servir _à vie, de ta vie _? T'engagerais-tu à ne _jamais _nous trahir ?

Sakura appuya ses deux mains sur le bureau derrière lequel était assis Pain, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui répondit d'un voix assurée.

- Je m'y engage.

Pein eut de nouveau se regard satisfait et lui pris sa mains gauche pour lui passer une bague au pouce qui s'ajusta automatiquement. Bague que Sakura reconnu de suite, Gôku. Elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait les quitter maintenant à moins de se couper le bras ce qui l'enchantait moyennement. Pain lui tendit son bandeau.

- Gardez-le, je n'en veux plus. lui répondit-elle.

- Bien. Konan fait visiter et donne une chambre et quelques vêtements à Sakura Haruno.

Sakura grimaça. Si il continuait de l'appeler par ce nom de famille qui n'était pas le sien, ils n'allaient pas s'entendre. Sakura suivit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus à travers les couloirs de la planque. Ce que ne savait pas Sakura c'est que Konan avait pris la grimace pour elle. Et lui demanda d'une voix suffisante.

- Tu devais préférer la compagnie d'Itachi ? C'est vrai que après n'avoir pas réussis à avoir le cadet tu essayes d'avoir l'aîné.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla Sakura.

- J'ai bien vu ta grimace quand Pein m'a demander de te faire visiter mais tu vois Itachi a des choses à faire. D'ailleurs je me demande bien pourquoi Pein a accepté que tu nous rejoignes si facilement.

- Mais je me fiche totalement d'Itachi ou de Sasuke si je suis ici c'est pour une simple et unique raison ; retrouver quelqu'un !

- Vraiment tu te fiches des frères Uchiwa ?

- Vraiment.

- Et que feras-tu quand tu auras retrouvé cette personne qui t'es si chère ?

- Je resterais avec ses côtés.

- Hahaha ! Tu ne peux plus quitter Akatsuki maintenant que tu y est rentrée !

- Je le sais et je n'ai pas l'attention de vous trahir je m'y suis engagée et je sais que c'est un engagement à vie, jamais je ne partirais d'ici.

- Mais et la personne que tu cherches...

- Fait partie de cette même organisation.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Je ne préfère pas te le dire Konan je n'ai rien contre toi mais je voudrais garder ça pour moi, pour l'instant.

- Tu n'as rien contre moi ? Alors pourquoi as-tu soupiré de mécontentement quand Pein a dit que je devait te faire visiter ?

- Mais tu es susceptible dis-moi ?

- Konan ne répondit et Sakura poussa un soupir.

- Ce n'était pas contre toi mais contre Pein.

- Pardon ?!

- Pain n'arrête pas de m'appeler Sakura Haruno.

- Tu ne t'appelles pas comme ça ?

- Non. Je m'appelle bien Sakura mais Haruno n'est que le nom du couple qui m'a adopté.

- Oh.

- Amie ?

- Amie ! Je suis contente d'avoir une présence féminine ici ! Je suis désolé si au début j'ai été un peu froide mais tu vois, Pein avait l'aire de s'intéresser à toi et ça m'a un peu rendu jalouse.

- Ce n'est pas grave ne t'en fais pas. Mais dis-moi n'aurais-tu pas un faible pour ce cher Pain ? demanda Sakura en jouant des sourcils, contente d'avoir une amie à Akatsuki.

- C'est pas juste un faible, soupira Konan, je suis dingue de lui !

- Eh bien pourquoi ne pas lui dire ?

- Je ne sais pas. On est arrivé voici ta chambre. Je vais t'apporter des vêtements et je reviendrais te chercher pour le repas de ce soir et Pain te présentera au reste d'Akatsuki.

- Les autres membres ne sont pas la ?

Non ils sont tous en mission sauf Deidara et Sasori.

- D'accord. Hum, qui sont mes voisins de chambre ?

- Ah ! Alors la chambre de gauche tu as Hidan, et en face tu as Sasori. Tu n'a pas de voisin à ta droite comme tu es au bout du couloir.

- Je vois merci.

- Je reviens je vais te chercher des vêtements.

Et sur ces mots Konan s'éclipsa.

Sakura regarda la pièce autour d'elle ; s'était une chambre plutôt banale. Un grand lit était installé dans un coin de la pièce, une table et une chaise près du centre et une grande armoire sur le côté gauche. Il y avait une petite porte qui menait à une salle de bain assez claire malgré le manque cruelle de lumière naturelle. La planque se trouvant à l'intérieur d'une falaise les pièces était seulement illuminé d'innombrables torches.

Konan revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une énorme pile de vêtements.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi, c'est une petite partie de ma grade robe.

- Une petite partie de sa grade robe ?

Sakura la remercia toujours choquée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Konan s'en alla en lui disant de ne pas sortir sinon elle se perdrait et viendrais la chercher pour le repas du soir.

Sakura prit des sous-vêtements un bermuda noir et un débardeur de la même couleur puis entra dans la salle de bain, histoire de prendre une bonne douche. Après s'être lavée et habillée, Sakura, qui ne savait pas quoi faire décida d'aller rendre une petite visite à son voisin d'en face qui, d'après Konan, était présent. Sakura avait prit sa décision elle allait lui en parler, et maintenant.

Malgré les recommandations de Konan, Sakura sortie de sa chambre pour se rendre à celle d'en face. Elle toqua priant les dieux pour qu'_il _soit présent. Au bout de quelques secondes la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges sang.

- Sasori ?


	3. Chapitre 2

Merci pour les review. Donc je vous laissa avec le chapitre 2. A petite précision, il n'y aura pas de couple(s) avant pas mal de chapitres, même si vous verrez au fil des chapitres que ça va très vite.

* * *

- Sasori ?

- Que...? Attend ta tête me dit quelque chose.

Sakura le regarda droit dans les yeux et après quelques instants de réflexions intenses il s'exclama.

- Haruno ! T'es la copine de Kyubi.

- Oui c'est moi, répondit-elle en serrant les dents, tu m'invites à entrer.

- Pourquoi je ferais une telle chose ? demanda Sasori suspicieusement.

- Parce que je suis nouvelle et je viens faire connaissance. soupira Sakura en montrant son pouce orné de la bague propre au membre d'Akatsuki.

- Heu OK, entre.

Sasori se dégagea de devant la porte pour laisser entrer Sakura.

Elle s'assit sur son lit en soupirant de nouveau. Comment allait-elle aborder le sujet ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Pour l'instant elle allait laisser couler.

- Pourquoi as-tu rejoins Akatsuki ?

A bah au moins il est directe. Sakura se décida à être franche avec lui.

- Pour toi.

Sasori parti dans un rire bruyant ne la croyant pas le moins du monde.

- Te fiches pas de moi Haruno ! Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi as-tu trahi Kyubi et la bande de gamins qui l'accompagne ? Pourquoi as-tu déserté ton village ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, pour toi.

- Bon c'est bon tu as fini de te foutre de ma gueule ?!

Sasori énervé se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assit. Sakura se leva à son tour pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il se crispa au moment où elle entoura son dos de ses petits bras.

- Qu'est-ce que...?

- Sasori... Je sais que c'est difficile de l'admettre, ça l'a été pour moi. J'ai tout quitté pour toi ! Mes amis, mon village, mes principes, tout !

- Hahaha ! Jamais j'aurais cru une fille capable de tomber aussi follement amoureuse de moi pour faire une chose pareille. C'est sur que vous les filles, vous êtes des sentimentales.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi et je ne serais amoureuse de toi !

- Bah, alors quoi ?

- Je... Viens je vais te montrer.

Sakura entraîna Sasori dans sa chambre. Elle fouilla dans son sac pour un sortir un rouleau de parchemin. Elle le lui tendit.

- Lis-le.

Il le prit sans poser de questions et commença à lire. Au fur et à mesure son visage s'assombrit se qui stressa davantage la rose. A la fin Sasori posa le rouleau sur la table et commença à faire les cents pas. Sakura se sentait de plus en plus mal.

- Dis quelque chose. le supplia-t-elle.

- Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

- Dans la salle des archives de Konoha.

- Putain ! Je suis sure que cette vieille peau de grand-mère Chiyo était au courant

- Certainement.

- Certainement ? Certainement ? Mais bien sur qu'elle l'était !

- Eh ! C'est bon calme toi.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute si tu n'avais pas déterré cette vieille histoire, rien n'aurait changé ! Mais toi il a fallut que tu fourres ton nez dans des choses qui ne te regardes en rien !

Sakura ne répondit rien. Elle était sur le point de pleurer. Elle s'était engagé dans Akatsuki et tout ça pour quoi ? Ce faire rejeter !

Sasori voyant que Sakura allait pleurer et comprenant qu'il y était allez un peu fort il soupira pour essayer de se clamer. Puis il ouvrit ses bras en guise d'invitation. Elle ne se fit pas prier et vint se blottir contre lui.

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues mais ce n'était pas que des larmes de tristesse de s'être fait rejetée mais des larmes de joie du fait qu'il lui ai tendu la main.

Ils restèrent enlacés un bout de temps avant qu'ils se détachent l'un de l'autre. Il s'assirent tout les deux sur le lit de Sakura et elle revient se blottir entre ses jambes.

- Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. Et excuse moi de m'être emporté. dit Sasori en embrassant sa sœur sur le haut du crane.

En vérité, bien sûr qu'il lui en voulait. Jamais il aurait un jour pensé la revoir. Mais d'un autre côté il était content qu'elle soit là. Il ne la transformera pas en marionnette mais elle pourra lui être utile. Elle avait tout quitté pour lui alors que lui l'avait rejeté en premier, dès le jour de sa naissance. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là il se dit que finalement ce n'était pas si mal, d'avoir des liens, elle le comprendrait, le soutiendrait. Oui, avec elle il sera fort. Elle sera sa force.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû...

- Tais-toi Sakura ! Mes paroles ont dépassées mes pensées. Je suis très heureux que tu sois là. Maintenant on serra toujours tout les deux, on ne se quittera plus, on sera ensemble.

- Promis ? demanda Sakura émue.

- Promis.

Ils restèrent à s'étreindre pendant ils ne savait combien de temps. Sakura finit par s'endormir dans les bras protecteurs de son frère.

Tout les membres d'Akatsuki était là et le repas allait bientôt commencer. Pein envoya Konan chercher Sakura. Elle entra dans la chambre de la rose pour découvrir Sasori enlaçant Sakura coincée entre ses jambes. Konan resta coite devant ce spectacle pour le moins ahurissant.

Sasori se rendit compte de la présence de sa supérieur.

- Konan ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-il doucement, C'est déjà l'heure du repas ?

- Euh oui... Mais euh...

- Sakura réveilles-toi c'est l'heure de manger et de te présenter au reste d'Akatsuki. Dit Sasori d'une voix douce.

- Déjà ? Répondit la voix ensommeillé de Sakura.

- Oui.

- Ah Konan tu es là !

- Oui Sakura sinon tu serais encore dans les bras du tombeur qui est assis sur ton lit.

- Un tombeur, vraiment ? Sasori tu ne m'en avait rien dis.

- On vient à peine de se retrouver et on sait pas dit grand chose.

- Attend ! s'exclama Konan, Sakura c'est la personne que tu voulais retrouver.

Sakura acquiesça et se leva pour s'épousseter.

- Konan, laisse moi te présenter Sakura No Akasuna ma petite sœur. annonça fièrement Sasori.

- Que.. Ta petite sœur ?! Tu te fou de ma gueule c'est ça ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Bon et si on allait la présenter ?

Konan avait vraiment l'aire en état de choque. C'était compréhensible.

- Oui.

Ils partirent tout les trois à travers les couloirs. Sur le chemin Sakura et Sasori expliquèrent toute l'histoire à Konan qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Au final elle était tellement contente qu'elle sauta dans les bras de Sakura et embrassa Sasori sur les joues en deux baisers sonores.

Konan poussa la porte de la salle à manger où tout les membres d'Akatsuki était réuni et Sasori prit ma main de Sakura dans la sienne avant d'entrer.

- On a faillit vous attendre ! dit Pein réprobateur.

- Excuses Pein mais ''Sleeping beauty'' faisait la sieste. rigola Sasori.

- Sasori, je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps.

- Bon tu la présentes ?! s'impatienta Konan

- Akatsuki, voici Sakura Haruno votre nouvelle coéquipière. déclara Pein.

Sakura grinça des dents et serra plus fermement la main de son frère lorsque Pain prononça le nom de famille qui n'était pas le sien.

- Excuses-moi de mon intervention mais laisses-moi te reprendre. rétorqua Sasori.

- Pardon ? s'offusqua-t-il.

- Akatsuki, je vous présente Sakura No Akasuna, ma petite sœur !

Tout les membre d'Akatsuki à l'exception de Konan avait soit les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes ou la bouche ouvert à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Sasori et Sakura firent comme pour Konan et expliquèrent toute l'histoire aux membres d'Akatsuki qui n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. A la fin des explications tout les membres se présentèrent à Sakura. Ils passèrent ensuite, tous à table dans la joie et la bonne humeur, dû moins tel qu'elle fut pour des criminels.

Après un repas bien mérité Pein et Konan se retirèrent ainsi que Tobi, Zetsu, Kakuzu et Kisame. Quand à Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Itachi et Sakura passèrent dans la salle d'à côté qui s'avérait être un salon. Itachi prit un livre et s'assit sur le canapé en compagnie de Deidara qui s'amusait avec son argile. Hidan s'allongea lourdement sur un des autres canapés en soupirant et Sasori et Sakura se lancèrent dans une partie de Gô. Cela la faisait terriblement penser à Shikamaru mais elle devait se reprendre et maintenant les voir comme ses ennemies, elle n'y arrivera jamais !

Sakura n'était pas aussi forte que Shikamaru au Gô mais grâce à son excellent sens d'analyse elle battit facilement Sasori. Une, Deux, Trois fois. Il en eu marre et partie lui aussi s'avachir sur un canapé. Sakura voulait encore joué et était vexé que son frère l'ai planté.

- Allez Sasori encore une partie ! demanda-t-elle.

- Si c'est pour perdre encore une fois c'est pas la peine. rétorqua celui-ci.

- Mauvais joueur ! Allez s'il te plais ! supplia la rose.

- Je suis fatigué. répondit Sasori en bayant.

- Eh bah elle est belle Akatsuki ! Tous des fainéants ici !

- Je vais jouer avec toi. dit Itachi en surprenant tout le monde.

- Ouais ! s'exclama Sakura en tapant des mains comme une gamine.

Itachi s'installa en face de Sakura et il commencèrent leur partie.

Itachi avait gagner les quatre parties. Et bizarrement Sakura ne partie pas bouder dans son coin comme son frère. Finalement ils rangèrent le jeu et Itachi parti rejoindre sa chambre. Sakura pris un livre dans la bibliothèque et s'assit à côté de Hidan. Elle commença à lire quand au bout d'un moment elle senti un regard poser sur elle. C'était Hidan qui la regardait. Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux violets. Elle resta à contempler ses deux magnifiques prunelles pendant elle ne savait pas combien de temps. Finalement Hidan se décida de parler.

- Tu crois en Dieu ?

- Je ne crois en aucun Dieu.

- Même pas Jashin ?

- Même pas Jashin.

Il se tut.

Ça c'est de la conversation ! Pensa Sakura.

- Ça fait quoi d'avoir Sasori pour frère ? demanda-t-il de nouveau.

Eh bien il en avait de le conversation lui !

Sakura balaya la salle du regard et remarqua qu'elle était seule avec Hidan.

- Tu sais, je viens juste de le retrouver.

- Tu es heureuse.

- Pardon ?

- Tu es heureuse d'être ici ?

- Oui puisque je suis avec Sasori.

- Tu penses que tu se ne seras pas heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Si bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amoureuse de mon frère.

- Tu aimes quelqu'un ?

- Non. Même si un moment j'ai aimé le frère d'Itachi mais je me suis rendu compte que je l'idéalisais trop, maintenant Sasuke est devenu mon modèle.

Cela lui faisait du bien de parler à quelqu'un même si c'était à un fou psychopathe sado-masochiste et tout ce qui va avec. Mais Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attirer par cet homme.

Elle baya et Hidan lui demanda avec un sourire plus qu'équivoque.

- Je te raccompagne à ta chambre ?

Sakura hésita un moment mais fini par accepter avec un sourire, ils avaient les chambres l'une à côté de l'autre, cela ferait bizarre si il marchait à cinq mètres l'un de l'autre.

Arrivés devant sa chambre Sakura se tourna vers Hidan.

- Merci, j'ai été contente de te parler.

Moi aussi princesse.

Sakura rougit au petit surnom que Hidan lui avait glissé à l'oreille.

- Tu m'invites à entrer ? continua-t-il.

- Je...euh.. si tu veux...

Hidan ouvrit alors la porte de la chambre de Sakura et ils y pénétrèrent tout les deux.


End file.
